Goin Gay or A Football Thing
by Hamish Williams
Summary: When Finn and Sam watch a football thing some interesting things happen...Based on the mad TV sketch of the same name  Finn/Sam, Finn/Rachel and Sam/Quinn referenced.    One shot


Finn and Sam were sitting on the couch, watching the Bucks play the Titans in their Qualifying game. Over at Finn's House There was a Touchdown and the two began to cheer and ritually bumped their chest.

"Now we got something going" Sam said cheering

"Yeah, Yeah. You want a beer?" Finn asked.

"No I'm cool thanks, I got to meet Quinn out later, and we're going to dinner with the parents" Sam said happy

"Ooh Dinner with the Parents, I did that last week with Rachel good luck dude" Finn said Cringing, Sam turned back to the TV

"Hey check it out" Sam said Jabbing Finn in the Ribs

"Hey a goa"

"Come on, Keep Going, Keep Going" Sam yelled at the screen

"Go, Go Go!" Finn joined in. A Goal Finn and Sam began to cheer Hi-5 and their ritual chest bump before reaching in and pressing the bodies up against each other and reach their tongues in each other's mouths and Making out. After a bit they realised and pushed each other away moving from each other.

"Hey, Ah what was that, what just happened" Sam asked trying to make sense of what happened,

"The Bucks Scored" Finn said.

"No, The Other Part" Sam said worried

"You mean the part about my tongue in your mouth" Finn asked nervously

"Yeah that part" Sam said

"It was nothing" Finn said just waving it off

"Right yeah, it was just a thing" Sam said agreeing

"Yeah"

"A football thing" Sam said nodding

"Yeah"

"And it happens all the time" Sam said rationalising

"You think so?" Finn Questioned nervously

"No Way"

"Yeah no way, So ah, are we gay" Finn asked genuinely

"No, no, I don't know, Where you exited?" He asked curiously

"No!" Finn says but pauses "yes, a little bit, I was a little bit exited, Ah does that make me gay" He asked worried

"No, Yeah, A little bit, A little bit gay" Sam said trying to reassure Finn

"So we are little bit gay" Trying to straighten it out

"Yeah" He says agreeing "No, we're two guys who got exited and made out" He said trying to prove his straightness

"That still sounds a little bit gay to me man" Finn not believing it for a second.

" Yeah, Look at this" Sam said looking at the TV, Both of them stopped and watched as the game continued, Their Team made another Touchdown. Both guys began to stand up and cheer before the heat of it all they pressed up against each other and began to make out. They lingered longer the heat of all enjoyment, as Finn tied His legs around him. As Finn began to lick Sam's neck, Then Reality began to bite.

"What the hell, what the hell is going on" Finn said pacing

"Ah I think we're gay" Sam said Worried

"You think so" Finn asked

"Big Time" Sam said gulping

"What do we do" Finn said Unsure

"I don't know, I'm new, I'm a new gay" Sam said sitting back down on the couch

"Should we go to a gaybar" Finn suggested

"I don't know can you go when your new" Sam said, Unsure what your expected to do as a gay

"Should we light some scented candles" Doing his best to think what Kurt would do in this situation

"Right, yeah, No not candles, Where not gay, look cheerleaders that's what we are all about, Short shorts and bouncing Hooters we are not gay" Sam said

The Two began to get into the Cheerleaders who began to dance

"Shake that, Shake that" They cheered. They both danced getting more and more enjoying it, Moving closer and closer pressing their bodies up together in ecstasy. Sam began to Turn Finn around and Dry Hump Finn.

"I'm gay, this is gay" Finn Chanted. Sam pushed Himself away still not being able to accept the feelings he was having for Finn.

" Wait stop, Wait, Wait, I don't know what's going on here, But just cause a couple of guys kiss and dance a little and grope each other and one of them whispers to the other I know you're a man but I'm going to treat you like a lady, That doesn't make him gay." Sam said trying to justify himself, But not realising. Finn did and eyed him off. "Look I got to go over to Susan's, you're not going to be weird about this are you" Sam asked

"No, are you" He said

"No." Sam said, there was another Score. Both began to cheer they both moved closer and both were reaching to do something, But to scared or worried about accepting their sexuality. That they both backed away

"I got to gay, I Got to go" Sam said retracing his words

Sam moved over to Finn and grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. Before turning away leaving Finn's living room, Finn sat back down on the couch contemplating.


End file.
